logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bigvoice313
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to File:WITI 1984.jpg! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Tmanokc (Talk) 23:09, May 6, 2011 Just a couple tips A couple of notes when creating logo articles for local television stations: when placing categories, include the category "Television stations in the United States", along with any network affiliate-specific category, station owner category (if applicable) and city/state category. Also, check to see if there are any templates for a specific television market that a station is located in, if one has been created, include it with a station owner-specific template (if one has been created); if a template for a television market is not created, feel free to create one from scratch. tmanokc 05:48, June 3, 2011 (UTC). *Also when uploading files remember to include a position and size like "|center|200px", after the picture filename. tmanokc 05:54, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Picture size issues As I previously posted on your talk page, within the file name put a pipeline ("|") to the right of the filename, then type in a specified size (200px, 185px, etc.) between the pipeline and the right-facing brackets ("]]"); you can also do this when setting a position for the logofile, type in the pipeline ("|"), then type in either left, center or right (you can choose whether to place the position line after the filename or after the set size). tmanokc 21:30, June 3, 2011 (UTC) * Note that the pipeline on most keyboards is located below the backspace key; in order to type a pipeline in, press the shift key then press the pipeline key (if you don't press the shift key and press the pipeline key the latter key will type out a forward space, as the key doubles as both). tmanokc 21:40, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Renaming image files If you are on a page for the image file in question, press the "edit" button near the top of the page, where a drop-down menu will appear, then select "rename". It works in kind of the same way as if you are renaming an actual article. tmanokc 05:24, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Adding for you You will go to look up in Google Images to find Republic Pictures logos. Save on your document. Then you may paste the logos. Also you need to put years on it. Logofanful 9:51am, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Message for you If you are finishing with adding the photos of Republic Pictures, paste on the Republic Pictures. Logofanful 10:57am, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for edting Thanks for editing the Republic Pictures. You are a good helper. Logofanful 11:16am, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Gimail User:Gimail already got a one year ban. Looks like he's a sockpuppet as well. Digifiend 12:34, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude. Ssmdpart4 (talk) 03:00, September 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Do you wanna visit the TTS wiki? Starz Media When I saw the Starz logos with the shooting star, they were from 2005. I had to change it to that year. And now some next minor changes was the image. It had a black background except for transparent background. So, I've made an SVG image of it. It now got transparent background and black text. It's in the bottom of the JPG image. You can still believe me. Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 14:48, July 13, 2014 (UTC) UBU Productions Thanks for helping. The typo was by mistake. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 18:53, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Questions regarding Buena Vista Television logos. Hi, is there a long version of the widescreen variant for the 2005 Buena Vista Television logo that starts at the beginning like normal where the comets start at the lower left of the neptune going around the planet and then turning around and the one's to form the logo? Also, is there variants of the long and medium variants for the 1997 BVTV logo that doesn't have the first comets used in the beginning but the 3 comets appear midway through the duration like most of the long versions have? Also, Gabriel Semaan has been looking for the video that uses the medium variant of the jingle as well over on this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQf6m9fJkbI&feature=youtu.be Do you know where those can be found in?--Muzzarino 01:56, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for kvvv because i spenent a hour trying to get the logo for by the way im a starter in this by the way i started the kvvv page...,..:/Quilava77 (talk) 01:00, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Please move all non main logos to an /other page Hello, I saw your recent edits on the page Bloodworth-Thomason-Mozark_Productions and noticed you added a lot of images, some of which are alternate logos or showing the logo in use. Please only add these logos to an other page, you can do so by typing "/Other" at the end of the page name, on that page you are free to add any image you like. We ask you to do this because it helps clean up messy pages. We ask in the future that you remember this, thank you for your contributions to logopedia and we hope to see you keep editing.~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 22:56, July 12, 2015 (UTC) why delete the missing logos of ABC college football Hey why you deleted the missing Abc College Football why you got rid of them Reggieboy21 (talk) 18:25, November 14, 2015 (UTC) I can reassure you that I didn't delete them, if you want, go talk to AxG, the reason is that, the photos you uploaded were fake. Bigvoice313 (talk) 18:52, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Well I read on wikipedia that WATN did air WB Programming after ABC Programmingfrom 1995-2003 before moving to sister station WLMT in the fall of 2003 due to not having enough stations to have a WB Affiliate. WBMG 42 Logo 1996 How did you find the logo of WBMG 42 found it on a source - Deangelomywayentfans Response This was actually an SVG recreation of the logo. --Bigvoice313 (talk) 20:50, March 15, 2016 (UTC) How can i find the SVC recreation of the logo - User:Deangelomywayentfans A little chat Hey NewYorkCity101, I did another disambig page for you just the save you the hassle. If you need help with anything at all, you know where to find me..Bigvoice313 (talk) 23:27, August 30, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you, I appreciate it. Just thought I'd say though, I'm not looking to disambiguate pages every single time I go on Logopedia, just want to separate certain topics that may have some confusion. I come across them every few days to be honest. But thank you anyway and feel free to disambiguate whatever you think needs to be, it can be a judgement call most of the time. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 23:51, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Recreating deleted pages 08:17, 5 July 2016 Alxeedo111 (Talk | contribs | block) deleted page Universal Pictures/Other - so why did you remake it? I've deleted it again. Those gallery pages are not wanted. *First of all Digifiend, I would like to apologize for what I did, I know this not my intention, but I just had to do something after seeing the Universal Pictures gallery page being split into year articles instead of its own "Other" page. Looks like I should of taken the time to look at discussion thread more carefully before making a change like this. I feel so ashamed and very stupid. Again I apologize and I'm sorry. Bigvoice313 (talk) 10:04, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Do you collect news music? I saw your Youtube Channel. El Rey Network Logo Hello again, I came across an image that you uploaded about 4 years ago, File:El rey network logo.jpg. However, I backtraced it, and I could not find any black logos for El Rey Network. I have seen the logo though, and I know you had good intentions because it just has a yellow crown not a black one. While I am going to have to tag the image as fake, would you mind trying to find another logo for the network with a yellow crown? If so, I'd appreciate it; an SVG recreation is recommended. I apologize if you feel I am not coming across the right way, I just want this error fixed appropriately. Thanks again, NewYorkCity101 (talk) 12:10, October 3, 2016 (UTC) *That's all right, NewYorkCity101, anyway the SVG logo of El Rey Network is up. Thanks. Bigvoice313 (talk) 20:53, October 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Just checked back to your page now and saw the message. Thanks. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 03:53, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Ion Television Logo Hello, sorry to bother you, but can I ask for your help to create an SVG image for Ion Television's new logo? Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 02:00, October 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks again. Sorry I have to keep asking for more SVG images, I'm still trying to get the hang of making them myself. However, I feel like in the logo for Ion Television, too much is in it and it should just be the words. If possible, would you mind fixing that? Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 16:36, October 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Never mind, I managed to create one. But thanks for your help though. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 17:20, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Centric Hello again, As you may know, I am a strong supporter of SVG conversions. I try the best I can on what I visit, but sometimes I can't find them. Because Centric is currently being repeatedly vandalized and I want this to happen before it gets protected, would you mind trying to find SVG logos of the current logo and a previous one? If you, I would truly appreciate it. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 02:45, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Travel Channel logo Hello again. It's been 2 months since we last talked, how are you? Anyway, I came across your recreation of File:Travel Channel 2014.svg today and I have to thank you for putting it in. There's just one thing though, I noticed that the top of the logo was mostly blank. I believe this is incorrect, as most of it is actually blue. Would you mind fixing this if you have the chance? If so, I would truly appreciate it. Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 13:49, December 27, 2016 (UTC) :Actually, I partially take that back. However, the top is not as white as it is in the SVG image. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 14:04, December 27, 2016 (UTC) iHeartMedia and Cumulus Media Radio Stations Dear Bigvoice313, Can you add the AM Radio Stations & FM Radio Stations to the iHeartMedia and Cumulus Media Templates, please? Sincerely, Bluescluesfan8927 WVTM Logo from the 1990s Can You do the WVTM 13 Logo is Alabama's 13 Minor SVG Error Hello again. Today I came across your image, File:Food Network Canada.svg. However, I noticed a minor error. On the right side, there is a straight line instead of the logo staying in a circle. I'm still not the best at editing SVG, so would you mind helping me fix that? Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 13:43, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Admin Nomination Congratulations, I have nominated you to become an administrator on Logopedia: Logopedia:Requests for adminship#Bigvoice313. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 23:37, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Even though I nominated you, I would also like you to comment on why you should be an admin as well, just so we hear from you. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 23:40, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Whoa, that came out of left field, anyway thanks for your nomination, even though I been on this site since 2011, It's been one heck of a ride uploading logos, creating articles and templates each and every day. But I will say this, If and when am I nominated to Logopedia's Administration Circle, I will do my best to preserve the integrity of the site from vandals and sockpuppets alike while making this site available to logo fans and aficiondos. Any fake logos, vandalism, profane/inappropriate material and sockpupptry have no place here, and I will use any punishment to fit any violation. Bigvoice313 (talk) 00:19, October 24, 2017 (UTC) That’s great to hear, but I’d rather you say in the comments section where you’re nominated so that more admins can see it: Logopedia:Requests for adminship#Bigvoice313. Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 02:42, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Re: Curious question I believe you are allowed to make wikis about that kind of stuff, as long as it's not plagiarism you're good. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 00:43, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, I was looking to start some wikis for 2 of my fave celebs, just thought this is the question I should ask, that's all. Bigvoice313 (talk) 05:03, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Sure, go for it! I'd be more than happy to help if you ever need me! NewYorkCity101 (talk) 01:16, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Accidental Recreation Hey, sorry to burst your bubble, but when you created Juno (film), you duplicated Juno, which you already created back in February. I'm not angry at all; if emojis were allowed on Logopedia I would be using the laughing/crying emoji. But I just wanted to point that out to you so you know for the future. And also, again, best of luck with your admin nomination that I gave! NewYorkCity101 (talk) 00:58, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Well, silly me, I apologize for that mishap. Bigvoice313 (talk) 01:27, December 6, 2017 (UTC) No worries! Like I said, it's all good! NewYorkCity101 (talk) 02:26, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Soon to Be Admin? Hi again. Just want to let you know that you admin nomination I made is expiring soon. I, again, as the nominator, want to congratulate you on coming this far, and hope you join the administration team. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 21:30, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Another person who is vandalled a page. Hi, Bigvoice313. I am here because of a person who just vandalled a logopedia page of the Disney movie Ratatouille. I attempted to help by reverting this situtation back, but failed but it's still there. Could You help with this situation? Also I apologize that I've done wrong in the first place. Next time if there's another vandalled logopedia page. I can contact You again about this as a simular situation. Duckieboy01 (talk) 06:41, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Admin Promotion Hello, congratulations on finally becoming an admin! Would you mind checking your Facebook messages? There are some important details I need to give you privately. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 14:27, January 25, 2018 (UTC) :I do not know if you saw this message above, but would you mind checking your Facebook messages? This is urgent and I have to give you some information, thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 12:29, January 26, 2018 (UTC) 103.1 WHRL On http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/File:WHRL_Today%27s_Jazz_103.1.jpg I see that permission was obtained from the copyright holder of this image for posting - could you share the contact info for the copyright holder? I'm looking to use it on a website about the station, and there are not many sources online that have the logo. Thanks! Xrtg9956 (talk) 14:30, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Rename this page http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Studios_USA Please rename this to USA Cable Entertainment.Theaven2853 (talk) 02:15, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Please put in most Big Ticket Television logo combos in Logopedia! Put it in! Please delete this unofficial logo Hi there, can you please delete this unofficial logo of BAMTECH please? http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/File:BAMTECH.png Thank you. Alpha Baymax 09:35, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Hug 'n Cuddle Bugs logo issue I don't know when they started, or what years the logos were used! Can you fix it? Nature cat 1998 (talk) 00:18, April 25, 2018 (UTC) WJBK TV2 Eyewitness News Hi. I just wanted to say amazing work on KPIX Eyewitness News logos... Senstational. I was asking maybe when you get time you can create logos of (WJBK) TV2 Eyewirness News from the 80s and 90s? Thanks Dontryl.alexander 01:04, May 23, 2018 (UTC) Would like to request administrator powers I apologize if this is sudden, but I am writing to request admin powers to interdict a known persistent global ban evader known as Nate Spidgewood. He commonly registers accounts here while dodging global bans, and I would like to have admin powers to further minimize the amount of vandalism and ban evading he does. I already serve as an admin on wikis like Company Bumbers, FBI Warnings, and the Animated Feet wikis to do so, and I request those powers here so I can prevent his mischief. GethN7 (talk) 23:59, June 9, 2018 (UTC) i support in making GethN7 moderator on this wikia. trust us, nate has been abusing multiple accounts to vandalize wikias since last year, and when nate sees this message, he'll come knocking to yell in all caps and roleplay punching. StoneKnightMan (talk) 00:07, June 10, 2018 (UTC) First of all, you only need a 1000 edits or more to qualify for the position, as highlighted here. The sooner you reach 1000+ edits, talk to me or my fellow admins and see if we can help you. Bigvoice313 (talk) 00:18, June 10, 2018 (UTC) Can you fix this logo please? Hi there, I uploaded this .svg logo and it came out really awkwardly. Can you please delete it? https://logos.wikia.com/wiki/File:Walt_Disney_Productions.svg And upload it with this version, (I saved and uploaded but that didn't work?) thank you. https://svgshare.com/i/70C.svg PS: The page it's supposed to be on is Walt Disney Animation Studios. Alpha Baymax 12:55, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Request to revert Cynthiarhodie16's edits This kid just won't stop vandalizing random pages by changing years. Can you please block her and revert her godforsaken edits from Warner Bros. Pictures/Other to Mandalay Pictures before it's too late and she goes out of control? https://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Cynthiarhodie16 Ghdtsghjnghtg (talk) 01:51, June 19, 2018 (UTC) New message Click here. 22:38, June 20, 2018 (UTC) Thank you thank you for fixing my logo because i have trouble fixing with my logo. unknown 03:17, July 21, 2018 (UTC)Airseggs